tyranitartubefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer
Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer was the first popular series on Thamill’s YouTube channel. Initially intended as an "additional series" that wouldn't effect his usual uploads at all, it became a hugely popular mainstay of the channel, and paved the way for TyranitarTube content we see today. Playing through a ROM hack of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Thamill met some of his most famous and memorable Pokémon, and learn to embrace the truly wacky elements of the game, especially believing in The Peeko. Arguably the series that has had the most impact on the TyranitarTube channel and community, Pokémon from the series still feature on the channel's banner. In videos today you can still sometimes see Thamill wearing a “Believe In The Peeko” sweater. This series will surely never be forgotten. List of Thamill's Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Episodes The Characters The main reason this series was so popular was the characters it created, but there were many Pokémon and characters that truly made it legendary. Pokémon Damage the Darmanitan: Thamill's starter Pokémon, obtained as a Darumaka, and one of the big three team members, known for dealing huge drains on the opponent's health. Damage was picked as Thamill's starter by a viewer's vote, and as Thamill predicted it changed history. Thamill was initially disappointed with Damage's ability being Drizzle. Damage was part of Thamill's final team. Mavis the Milotic: The often overleveled powerhouse of the team and part of the big three. Mavis held the mysterious mega stone, which allowed it to Mega Evolve. Mavis was part of Thamill's final team Shmurda the Victreebel: The final member of big three, Shmurda was caught as a Bellsprout and entertained Thamill during battle with the Shmurda Dance as a Bellsprout. Although Thamill was initially skeptical of its usefulness, Shmurda was an asset in allowing catching Pokémon to be much easier, using Sweet Scent to get hordes encounters and the ability Stench to keep away regular encounters. Shmurda made a cameo appearance in Episode 49 of the Pokémon Sun Extreme Randomizer. Pork the Swinub: The third Pokémon Thamill caught, Pork received a fair bit of hate in the early episodes until it was killed by a Doom Desire after being trapped by Mean Look. After that, Pork became a recurring character, referenced whenever a Swinub is encountered, and making a cameo in Episode 26 of the Pokémon Sun Extreme Randomizer. Peeko: Initially believed to be just another random element of the game, but as time went on Peeko was revealed to be more than that. As Steven explained, Peeko, with the help of Rayquaza, created the Mega Stones, and trained the Lati twins. Thamill's Teams Thamill's Pokémon VS Leader Roxanne: Damage (Lv 15), Mavis (Lv 14), Shmurda (Lv 8), W (Lv 8), Vindeisel (Lv 9), Pork (Lv 13) VS Leader Brawly: Sailor Moon (Lv 13), Mavis (Lv 16), Shmurda (Lv 13), Damage (Lv 19), Pork (Lv 14), Vindeisel (Lv 14) VS Leader Wattson: Pork (Lv 23), Shmurda (Lv 23), Kelly (Lv 23), Acnologia (Lv 22), Mavis (Lv 24), Damage (Lv 26) VS Leader Flannery: Kelly (Lv 33), Shmurda (Lv 35), Acnologia (Lv 32), Damage (Lv 36), Mavis (Lv 36), Sam (Lv 33) VS Leader Norman: Damage (Lv 41), Mavis (Lv 42), Shmurda (Lv 40), Acnologia (Lv 41), Guy (Lv 42), Abby (Lv 42) VS Leader Winona: Guy (Lv 53), Bianca (Lv 50), Mavis (Lv 54), Damage (Lv 53), Shmurda (Lv 52), Abby (Lv 51) VS Leaders Liza & Tate: Mavis (Lv 68), Atem (Lv 59), Damage (Lv 60), Enzo (Lv 60), Kiji (Lv 59), Shmurda (Lv 59) VS Shadow Ho-oh: Roo (Lv 48), Kurohige (Lv 46), Atem (Lv 65), Shmurda (Lv 68), Mavis (Lv 71), Damage (Lv 67) VS Leader Morty: Atem (Lv 68), Mavis (Lv 72), Shmurda (Lv 68), Damage (Lv 69), Lomeo (Lv 66) VS Leader Huan: Shmurda (Lv 79), Damage (Lv 78), Mavis (Lv 80), Vista (Lv 77), Enel (Lv 79), W (Lv 76) VS Elite Four: Cross (Lv 75), W (Lv 76), Damage (Lv 78), Shmurda (Lv 79), Enel (Lv 79), Mavis (Lv 81)